


I miss you [Damian Wayne x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: His beloved, someone who was very far away and yet so very close, that's who he'd been stressing over. He'd previously wondered when he'd be able to visit her again, he'd hoped it would be soon. He'd hoped in the next few days he could go and see her, but he wasn't sure since he was busy balancing his life as Damian Wayne and his life as Robin.





	I miss you [Damian Wayne x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> akajshdj this is something from my Wattpad account that I wrote, figured it’d be good to post here too. And I didn’t really know what to do for tags lol, but hope you all enjoy.

With a final blow to his attacker, Robin straightened himself out again, sheathing his sword for the night. He recollected his previous thoughts from before he'd begun fighting the, currently unconscious, low-life, his mind taking a few moments to go back to exactly what he'd been thinking about. Or who he'd been thinking about.

His beloved, someone who was very far away and yet so very close, that's who he'd been stressing over. He'd previously wondered when he'd be able to visit her again, he'd hoped it would be soon. He'd hoped in the next few days he could go and see her, but he wasn't sure since he was busy balancing his life as Damian Wayne and his life as Robin.

Guess those were the main cons of being a crime fighting hero who worked in the shadows, their were some pros though, maybe not many, but they were there.

His focus though should not have been on his beloved, but on doing one last look around the city before heading back to the manor empty handed again. 

Every crook he'd caught, and also beat into a bloody pulp, had not given him the information he was looking for. So he was forced into following his father's strict 'no killing' rule, leaving each of the crooks for the police to take care of them with only a five or less worded note attached to them.

Bringing his hood back up to further conceal his already masked face, Robin left the scene without another word. He'd leapt from building to building with ease, using his grappling hook when needed, and his mind began to wonder off again. 

The crisp night air no longer a bother as he began remembering [Y/N]'s vibrant [E/C] eyes that would glimmer, and even sparkle in the right lighting. He really wished he could be back at the park, stargazing with [Y/N], kissing her softly just to see her gorgeous smile afterwards. Instead of that though, he was stuck grappling around a horrid city, beating creeps up until his green gloves were stained red.

His scowl only worsened as he came closer and closer to the manor, rolling his eyes far before his father had already started on another one of his long lectures. Maybe this time he could sneak through his bedroom window instead, risky and could potentially get an even longer lecture in the morning, but Robin was tired. He needed sleep, something he'd be too stubborn to admit it out loud.

Besides, he didn't necessarily need to enter the Cave, his injuries were minor and therefore he could deal with them himself just fine. Plus his father was most likely still positioned near the computer, he could pull the cameras footage whenever he pleased to see if he had returned.

Though if his father were panicking over his absence, which was highly unlikely to Robin, then he should enter the Cave first instead of just sneaking through his window and announcing his presence the next morning. But when exactly has he cared?

His decision was final; Robin was going to go through his window instead of entering the Cave like everyone else. He at least had excuses as to why he was going to do it though, maybe not very convincing excuses, but they could work.

Speaking of the manor, he could see it far out in the distance. Proudly sitting high above Gotham City, the city's lights couldn't even reach it from where they stood. 

Robin sighed softly, memories of a certain someone flooding his mind, filling him with sorrow knowing he couldn't see her. It's too far of a walk to Star City, and even if he could walk there, his father wouldn't let him. Not at three am at least.

He just needed to make it these next few days, then maybe, maybe, he could go and visit [Y/N]. In the mean time though, he'd have to deal with his family.

***

After he folded his Robin costume neatly, sliding it under his bed and behind a few small boxes for extra measure, Damian had tiredly climbed into his bed. Of course though he'd reluctantly sent a text to his father, it was the least he could do before sleep would take him into a land of dreams. Assuming he would even dream tonight that is, he'd certainly hoped not.

The picture of him and [Y/N] in his nightstand has always haunted him in a sort of way, even when he had placed it so it was faced down. His hand brushed against it gently as he pulled back from switching the light off, his gaze lingering on it for a good few moments until he finally snapped back to reality again.

Draping the thick sheets over his body, Damian had instinctively reached out for something that wasn't there. The realization of his actions making him bringing his arms back into himself, tossing around in his bed for a few until he'd become comfortable.

The first thing that crossed his mind before sleep took him was how much he missed his beloveds warmth. Not only the warmth in his bed, but also in his chest. 

He really couldn't stand to be away from her.

That following morning he could hear a few worried voices from the other side of his door, Damian had chosen to ignore them at first, but when he came to find that they were talking about him, he truly couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Whoever they were, he'd quietly scoffed at them for their worries over him. He was fine, better than ever. He was just missing his special someone.

***

Those next few days had oddly breezed passed, his father only had given him a few lectures about his current reckless behavior and actions during patrol. Damian had simply tuned him out though, his mind racing almost as fast as his heart. 

Unfortunately though, he had to bring along at least one of his insufferable siblings. So, since the only idiot he could truly withstand for more than a few hours, Dick would have to due.

The second Damian saw Dick smile, he'd known for it be fake, the ocean eyed man masking his true emotions from Damian. It had felt quite weird to see that smile too, the one he would flash to the cameras and were plastered on magazines and such. 

Damian couldn't even understand why the man was smiling in the first place, it wasn't a time to be smiling, especially–

"–you alright?" A soft voice asked, Dick's hand resting on Damian's shoulder as the boy glared harshly at the flowers in front of him.

He brushed off his brothers hand with a quiet huff. "I'm fine, Grayson," Damian mumbled, "did you find anything that's suitable?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

Dick had stayed quiet for a few seconds, most likely analyzing to confirm it and then choosing whether to actually bring the previous topic back up. He didn't though, Dick knew his little brother was already in pain and he didn't want to upset him further. So he'd thought it to be best to just drag Damian over to the flowers he saw, the only ones that really seemed to fit [Y/N] with her unique personality and all. They truly seemed to just stand out from the rest.

Although Damian had groused while he was being dragged along the flower shops floor, he was rather glad to see that Dick had a good eye when it came to flowers as well. The flower the older had pointed out was indeed a rose, but while the inside of its petals remained the classy crimson red, the outside of each petal had been painted a snow white. It was really quite beautiful and eye catching, and it soon came to Damian as to why Dick thought he might like them.

"They... they're good enough," Damian murmured, gently caressing the flower for further inspection of it. He hadn't noticed the soft smile that tugged at Dicks lips, either that or he chose to ignore it.

Picking out the crimson and white flower, which they'd both later learned to have been called the 'osiria rose,' and they had also snatched a few red and white roses to add to the mix.

Once purchasing the mentioned flowers, they'd left in a hurry, the day passing by a lot fast than either one of them had really wanted it to.

Their drive over to go and see [Y/N] had been quiet, the only sound was the rain gently pouring outside of the vehicle. That is until the rain stopped, the skies remaining their gloomy grey though.

Damian had tried not to grip onto the roses too tightly, not only because of the small fear of being stabbed by their pesky little thorns, but also the fear that if he did grip them hard enough; the stems would snap in half, and then his hands would most likely be stabbed and stained with his own blood. How absolutely wonderful that would be, take note of the sarcasm.

With their destination approaching, he could feel himself become all jittery again. He'd assumed since he hadn't done this in awhile, and he certainly hadn't done so with any of his moronic siblings. Maybe nervous wasn't the word then.

"You okay?" Dick asked softly, which had made Damian just realize that the car had stopped. They were here.

It was a few moments before Damian responded, unsure of the reaction he'd get if he'd lied or if he'd told the truth. He didn't know which one was better for himself, Dick, or for both of them. Guess he'd go with the truth, he only had two options anyways, so it was a fifty-fifty chance that he'd receive a negative reaction from Dick.

"Far from it," he whispered back, opening the car door with a final sigh as Damian gathered all of his courage.

"Would you like me to–" Dick winced as his cars door was roughly slammed shut, answering his question without an actual response– "come with you," he sighed, slumping against the seat a bit as he watched Damian leave.

***

Carefully, and also respectfully, Damian had made sure to not step on any of the other dead and fresh flowers that were left from other people to their own family members, and other important loved ones. 

Each gravestone seemingly becoming more grim than the last as he came closer, and closer until he'd spotted the one he was specifically looking for. 

The grey stone was a bit larger than most, width wise, and on it were carved with many roses and leaves around the sides of it. 

Oh god this was a bad idea, he shouldn't have done this, he wanted to go home but he also wanted to stay. And his emotions were overflowing and going to take control of him again, oh dear lord Damian was gonna have a mental breakdown it seemed. In the middle of a cemetery, and in front of his dead girlfriends grave. Perfect place to have a mental breakdown apparently.

Instead of fleeing like Damian might've wanted to do, he moved to sit beside the few year old stone, leaning against it as he placed the flowers down. The red and white roses he had picked out sitting quietly beside the few scattered lily flowers that'd been left there, he'd assumed Harper had visited not too long before himself. Which actually explained why some of the grass had been angrily ripped from its place, and some of the dirt kicked around.

He leaned his head against the stone, slumped against [Y/N]'s grave. "I miss you," Damian murmured, playing with his fingers to distract himself a bit. "I miss your warmth, your eyes, everything." He ran hand through his inky black locks, sighing heavily. "I'm a mess without you, both mentally and physically," he added with a frown, thinking back to his latest patrols and missions and how badly he'd screwed up on each one.

If only he could go back in time again, and enjoy those many moments he'd shared with his beloved just a little bit more than before. Unfortunately he couldn't, that would cause a bunch of chaos he didn't want to deal with at the moment, so he'd just settle with moping around for a little while longer.

For the next few or more minutes, Damian had simply whispered to the stone in hopes that he was getting through to [Y/N], doubtful, but he'd still hoped. He'd talked about how much he'd wished she was there, his trouble with moving on, and how much he still loved her. If only he'd said that to her before she died.

Those few minutes became a few hours, Dick eventually stepping out of the car to go find his little brother. He'd been overcome with worry and guilt, and it only worsened when he'd been bumped into the teen not even half way through.

His eyes were red, and Damian just over all looked tired. "Dami," Dick started quietly, bringing him into a hug and surprised he hadn't complained.

"Let's just go home," he whispered against Dicks shoulder.


End file.
